


It continued with a guitar

by para_dox_normal



Series: An outfit, a guitar, and a choice. [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Flustered Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine Knows, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lukanette, Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_dox_normal/pseuds/para_dox_normal
Summary: (Part 2 of It started with an outfit)Marinette just wanted a normal Halloween party and a break from her crush, and yet Luka just had to be right there with his guitar.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: An outfit, a guitar, and a choice. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791274
Comments: 3
Kudos: 245





	It continued with a guitar

Marinette was excitedly making new costumes for Kitty Section, shortly after Lila’s exposé. Since her hero costumes blew up, she had gotten more requests from friends, but this time they were insisting they pay her. She had tried to refuse, but they wouldn't budge.

Anyway, she sewed a few more details onto the jacket and…. Done! Her friend’s band was going to perform at a halloween party, so they needed some costumes. They wanted to be based off of the main hero team(Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Amber). Rose was to be Amber, Juleka as Rena, Luka as Chat Noir, Ivan as Carapace, and an excited Adrien as Ladybug. No one quite knew how Adrien got his father to allow him to come to the party, let alone play with the band. (Adrien had told his father if he was allowed to go, then he would practice piano for an extra five hours, spread across a week, and that he was going to be playing keyboard, then it would be like piano practice.)

Marinette was unfazed at Adrien being able to go, for once. She had recently realized that her “crush” was more of an obsession, and decided to back off and cool down, and check back to see if she actually liked him after a bit. The funny thing was, Adrien was just starting to show her more attention after the MDC Hero Collection.

Anyway, Marinette was also paid to make costumes for some of the rest of the class too. They gave her three months' advance though, so she didn’t feel too overwhelmed. 

Alya wanted to go as Ladybug, Nino as Rena Rouge, Alix as Bunnix, Mylene as Carapace, Chloe as Ladybug, Max as Pegasus, Nathaniel as Ladybug, Kim as King Monkey, and Sabrina as Chat Noir, to go with Chloe.

Marinette frowned at the amount of Ladybugs to the rest of the team, so she decided to choose a hero that no one else had. So that left Amber, Multimouse, Viperion, and Ryuko.

Marinette thought about choosing each hero based on the person. Amber was Chloe, and Marinette was proud of the blond for coming so far; she had started off the year being a brat and overall just being a bitch, and had changed into a worthy hero, even becoming a permanent holder. Multimouse was Marinette, and she thought it would be funny to go as herself. Since Multimouse was a rare hero, Marinette was pretty sure that no one would recognize her. Better safe than sorry though, Marinette thought as she mentally crossed Multimouse out. Next was Viperion, Luka, who had become a valuable member of the team. He had probably saved the entirety of Paris many times with his second chance, and he was a great friend outside of the mask too. He had even gotten to keep the miraculous permanently. He and Marinette were much closer than before, and Marinette was grateful for his kind words and help understanding herself. Last but not least was Ryuko, aka Kagami. Marinette and Kagami had had their rough spots, especially the beginning, but they were currently good friends, and Kagami was getting way better at social interactions.

Marinette just couldn’t choose! So, she looked up a spinner on her phone, plugged the “finalists” in, and spun it. (Yes, I actually did [ this ](http://www.superteachertools.us/spinner/spinner.php?title=Super+Spinner&directions=Click+the+wheel+below+to+spin%3A&colorscheme=color1&labels=Amber%2CViperion%2CRyuko).)

It landed on….. Viperion.

So since Marinette was going as Viperion, she thought that it’d be funny to ask Luka to go fabric shopping with her. 

She decided not to show him the sketch, but instead ask him opinions about colors. He had been surprisingly helpful. Marinette only started on her outfit after finishing everyone else’s, which was about a little less than a month until the party.

She ended up being very satisfied with her work, and was proud to wear the blue-based outfit. And thus came the night of the party.

Everyone had been invited (except Lila), from Marc and Aurore to Kagami and Felix. Speaking of Felix, he was a new friend of Kagami’s. The term friend is used loosely here. They were paired on a project, and Marinette had gotten to meet him because of Kagami asking for advice on the aforementioned project. They had become friends, and Marinette had gotten to work making him open up more.  
Anyway, she invited both him and Kagami so that they could meet the rest of Marinette’s class. The party itself had started off as just the class, but had spread into, “invite all your friends!” Luckily Marinette didn’t have to make outfits for them too. The party itself was to be held on The Liberty, Juleka and Luka’s home/family boat.

Now, back to the party. Kitty Section was the main band, and the first song they played was a cover of Jagged Stone’s song for Ladybug. Marinette’s heart had warmed, even if no one knew it was really her under the mask.

By the time Kitty Section had finished their set and walked off the stage, the party was in full swing. Marinette loved being social, but she wanted a moment to recollect herself. 

She walked onto a more secluded part of the deck, a spot near the back and right up against the railing. There she found Luka, strumming the strings of his guitar while facing the water. The scene had been so picturesque, like a movie. Luka’s dyed hair blew in the wind, his eyes closed just listening to the world. His guitar sitting in his arms as his feet dangled off the side of the boat. 

Marinette walked over to him and sat down. His eyes opened and her heart skipped a beat.

“Well hello, Ma-ma-marinette.”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” Marinette sputtered, blushing and chuckling. “Next time I’ll mess up your costume on purpose, kitty-cat.”

Luka blushed at the new nickname, not that Marinette noticed. Her mentioning his costume made him remember something. “Hey, who did you go as?”

“Well,” She said, gazing out upon the calm water with humor in her eyes, “I decided to go along with the unspoken hero theme and went as Viperion.”

Luka finally took the opportunity to look at her costume.

Her hair was tied at the end and fluffed up to kind of look like a cobra hood. (She was technically supposed to be _Viper_ ion, but whatever it’s still snake-related) Her outfit was spot-on (Ha-ha) with Viperion’s look, but just translated into a dress. She had a lyre on her back, and a blue-turquoise dress with a yellow diamond-shaped gem on the middle of the chest. Different shades of blue and turquoise, reminiscent of Viperion’s, made a snake-like pattern on her body. She wore boots where the pattern continued. And last but most certainly not least was the mask. It was exactly like Viperion's, except shiny and shimmery. Without the glamour the miraculous gave, it was obvious it was Marinette, though.

Luka’s face flushed red at seeing her in his colors.

“Y-you certainly did,” _Smooth._

And of course and akuma decided to _literally_ rock the boat just then.

Marinette bolted up and stuttered out a quick apology and excuse before scurrying off to join the fight, not like Luka knew.

As Marinette rushed off to find a place to transform, Luka looked after her with a knowing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Part three is coming!


End file.
